The Starship Trap
| number = 64 | author = Mel Gilden | format = paperback | published = | pages = 242 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671793241 | date = 2268 }} Description En route to an important diplomatic reception, the suddenly is set upon by a Klingon warship. This unprovoked assault, Kirk discovers, is in response to what the Klingon ship's captain claims are recent Federation attacks on several Klingon vessels which have disappeared. Managing to secure a truce, Captain Kirk reaches the reception only to find out it is not just Klingon ships that are disappearing, but Federation vessels, Romulan Birds of Prey, and ships from almost every known race are vanishing without a trace. Now, Captain Kirk and the crew of the Starship Enterprise must determine the fate of the missing ships before the entire known galaxy is drawn into a deadly conflict. References Characters :Brewster • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • Favere • Foss • Goshalk • Iola • Conrad Franklin Kent • James T. Kirk • Kroeber • Kyle • Lungo • Leonard McCoy • Miraskin • Nogura • Omen • Hazel Payton • Plumtree • Ruho • Montgomery Scott • Bahia Slocum • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Torm • Uhura Jorge Luis Borges • Samuel Butler • Georg Cantor • • • Sigmund Freud • Khan • John Milton • Barbara Omen • Pan • William Shakespeare • John Wayne Starships and vehicles :Class-J freighter • ( ) • Erehwon • Locations :Pegasus IV • Sector 412 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 23 Heaven • Moscow • Prufrock's World • Sector 39J • United States Races and cultures :Human (Native American • Russian) • Horta • Klingee • Klingon • Vulcan G'lops • Organian • Orion • Romulan States and organizations :Enyart's • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical Corps • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :acetylcholine • Aleph • communicator • cranial interface • electronic • food synthesizer • hour • hyperanchor • hypospray • intercom • life support • light • medical tricorder • minute • negative energy • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • pocket universe • second • sensor • sensor net • sensory augmenter • shield generator • star • starship • subspace radio • time • torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • transtator • transwarp drive • turbolift • ultraviolet • universe • viewscreen • warp engine Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commodore • communications officer • councilman • councilor • ensign • lieutenant • Orion slave girl • politician • professor Other references :19th century • alcohol • Altairian devil • American Civil War • American Wild West • asteroid • Bass • beard • bridge • brig • buffalo • cape • Chablis • checkers • coffee • corn • crustacean • crystal • cyclor • daystromite • day • doughnut • Earther • engineering • fine-toothed comb • giant amoeba • hallucination • Henry V • history • hull • ice cream • iron • jumpsuit • kebo • klaxon • lead • logic • mushroom • nickel • observation lounge • onion • planet • poker • rec room • Rigellian husk • sabora • Saurian brandy • science • She Wore a Yellow Ribbon • shore leave • sickbay • skeleton crew • tea • three-dimensional chess • • transporter room • tree • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • weapon • wine • The Wizard of Oz • yellow alert Appendices Images starshipTrap.jpg|Cover image. starshipTrapArt.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. dieRaumschiffFalle.jpg|German language edition cover image. dieRaumschiffFalleR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. jtkStarshipTrap.jpg|Kirk. entStarshipTrap.jpg|''Enterprise''. hazel Payton.jpg|Hazel Payton. Connections Timeline Category:TOS novels